Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Important differentiators in this industry relate to media services that can be executed on a device. In particular, music may be distributed from a media service provider to a device.